dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Item sets (Origins)
Careful when editting articles Tierrie messed up all this article up by editting all the equipment pages. Nothing is showing up anymore besides the Warden Commander's Armor and the Rings. Working on fixing it. -_-; I'm readding them all to the list, if I forget some, add them. Fixed. Nothing missing. Please when you edit an article, watch out for the consequences it has on other articles.. -Fuuinashi I had to make a major change to the templates in anticipation of Project Juggernaut. There was a slight bug with all pages uses Template:ArmorTableRow during that time. All other pages were unaffected. --Tierrie 07:26, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for taking the time to fix it - I appreciate it. --Tierrie 07:28, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Sample layout I'm thinking we may eventually want to organize this in the form of (number) Armor Set - Benefit (Head, Hands, Body, Feet) :How about including a location and/or quest and link to quest information like this: ::Armor Set - Set Bonus :::Head - Location - Stat Bonus :::Hands - Location - Stat Bonus :::Feet - Location - Stat Bonus :::Body - Location - Stat Bonus :-Goblinlordx 02:06, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Light Armor Sets # Leather - Benefit (Leather Gloves, Leather Armor, Leather Boots) # Studded Leather Unique Light Armor sets # Wades Drakescale # Wades Improved Drakescale - +4 Dexterity, 70% Fire Resist ( Improved Drakescale Gloves, Armor, and Boots) etc etc for fast reference. Possibly break things down and put each set of armor categories on their own pages. Note to self- Look into cross-page includes ala wikispaces. thinks like improved drakescale that get multiple bonses from each piece whould probably only list the total bonus. i.e. +4 Dexterity, 70% Fire Resistance just to save space. Item Set Bonus I don't have the time to lay out everything nicely but from the Prima guide, these are the unverified item set bonuses in the game. From what I have experienced, though, I haven't found any errors in the below list so far. Item Set 1: Griffon Immunity to Flanking Item Set 2: Effort -10% Fatigue Item Set 3: Juggernaut Plate +3 Strength, +3 Constitution Item Set 4: Imperium Rings +2 Armor Item Set 5: Legion of the Dead +3 Damage, +3 Constitution Item Set 6: Dalish Leather +5 Defense Item Set 7: Duster Leather +2 Armor Item Set 8: Wade’s Drakeskin -10% Fatigue Item Set 9: Wade’s Dragonskin -25% Fatigue Item Set 10: Wade’s Dragonscale -20% Fatigue Item Set 11: Wade’s Dragonbone Plate -10% Fatigue Item Set 12: Leather Armor -5% Fatigue Item Set 13: Studded Leather Armor +1 Defense Item Set 14: Chainmail -2.5% Fatigue Item Set 15: Scale Armor +4.5 Defense vs Missiles Item Set 16: Splint Mail +1 Armor Item Set 17: Dwarven Medium Armor +1 Armor Item Set 18: Ancient Elven Armor +5 Defense Item Set 19: Ceremonial Armor +6 Defense vs. Missiles Item Set 20: Diligence +5 Willpower Item Set 21: Dwarven Heavy Armor +1 Armor Item Set 22: Heavy Chainmail -3% Fatigue Item Set 23: Chevalier Armor +3 Willpower, +3 Constitution Item Set 24: Commander’s Plate +5 Willpower Item Set 25: Dwarven Massive Armor +2 Armor Item Set 26: Heavy Plate +7.5 Defense vs Missiles Item Set 27: Wade’s Superior Drakeskin -10% Fatigue, +5 Defense Item Set 28: Wade’s Superior Dragonskin -25% Fatigue, +5 Defense Item Set 29: Wade’s Superior Dragonscale -20% Fatigue, +5 Defense Item Set 30: Wade’s Superior Dragonbone Plate -10% Fatigue, +5 Defense A123456 09:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Format There are a *lot* of armor sets. I'm not sure if we can give stats for each armor set, even if they're just in table format. Thoughts? -- 17:58, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : I personally think that all "normal" armor sets should be ignored. Only the rare/named sets. For example: "Dusty Leather Armor" is a plain set for dwarven commoners. It should not find a place here. However, the "Effort" set, which is rare, and difficult to complete should have Stats listed and a small guide on where, and how to find them. My two cents. --Crackerjaquebox 21:31, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :: Understood. The counterpoint would be that some people -- such as myself ;-) -- actively look to purchase the best Tier 7 'regular' armor. That's because it's available very early (after Warden's Keep), way before the other 'special' sets are available. :: If you look at the comment above, there are at least 30 different set bonuses (actually more than 30 since Blood Armor isn't included). Even 30 tables would likely be too much for this article. How should we handle this? Should we have a large table with links to each armor set, and a quick one-line synopsis/summary of each armor set? -- 22:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::: It's not a bad compromise to have a shorter summary of each armor set and then a link to more details. There definitely does not need to be the armor/fatigue/stat requirement on each armor set table, at least for the summary. The armor/fatigue/stat seem to be fixed depending on the type of armor (heavy, medium, light, etc.) and the material used to make the armor. All of that standard information could be put on its own page (something like "Base Armor Values") and then links made to that page from this summary page. I haven't really seen a good layout that I like yet, though. A123456 23:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::: What about making seperate tables, for armor classes. Light, medium, etc. and from their links that would give a brief single line description of the armor and its stats. ::::: Sounds good to me. Let's do one table for each type (light, medium, heavy, massive), with a one-line entry for each armor set that links to a separate page. -- 00:42, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Just want to say that I think this way looks excellent. Rallion 02:48, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Yes, I like the new format and the general Idea. It will clean things up immeasurably. Personal request though, please post accurate information. It's so funny that I was an innocent person using this site for research on what I wanted to do with my own game, but blatant misinformation sucked me into it. Oh well, gives me something to do at work when everything is working properly. --Crackerjaquebox 03:08, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: I think it should also be mentioned in the description for the armor how many pieces and which ones they are. For example: Wade's Crafted armors from the drakes/dragon is only 3 pieces: gloves, armor, and boots; whereas the Effort, or Juggernaut sets have 4 pieces: gloves, armor, boots, and helm. --Crackerjaquebox 03:16, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: What ya'll have done looks very nice. I don't know anything about what restrictions are on pages as far as amount of content. Basically I don't have much input, I just like to add data when I can as other wiki's have helped me out so much in other games. --Crashhn 04:26, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Are all the items the same across the platforms? I notice on Blood Dragon Plate set (armor set page), there are bonuses listed that aren't in the description on my game. I listed what mine shows on the Blood Dragon Plate page, of course I don't know the exact set bonus, just the individual pieces.--Crashhn 04:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Unless there are any objections within 24hrs, I will begin deleting the armor entries that have already been moved to the new format. Cheers! --Tierrie 22:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I think it would be nice to split up the page as well, having one main page for armor (explaining set bonus, tiers etc) and then several subpages for light, medium, heavy armor etc. ....and I forgot to sign my previous message. You are free to slap me. --Maskir0vka 18:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Synchronizing Information Each row calls from the "Summary" section of its set's page. If you wish to update each individual entry - eg. the row containing Juggernaut Armor, go to the Juggernaut Armor page and modify the "Summary" section there. The data is kept in one location, and is therefore synchronized across the wiki. If you wish to use the entry anywhere else, you can do it by inserting this into the row 00:11, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :: Love the idea! My only opposition is to using Template:Studded Leather Drakeskin Armor Set. Instead just create Studded Leather Drakeskin Armor Set. Any page can be used as a template if you prefix it with semicolons - eg. . If you go ahead with that plan you'll need to write a page for the item summary - ie. Legion of the Dead Armor Summary and one for each of its piece so they can all be included individually. I have no personal interest in making dozens of pages, but, the code and example is there, so its trivial for anyone to pick up. Once I move all the Armor Sets to their individual pages, I plan on working on the DLCs. --Tierrie 01:57, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::: Do you know if the set bonuses for multi-tiered sets, eg. Duster Leather Armors scales with the tier of the item? --Tierrie 02:17, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::: Should be the same across tiers. You can even mix-and-match tiers if you want (Leather Tier 1 Armor + Leather Tier 3 Boots + Leather Tier 7 Gloves). See Talk:Armor_Sets#Item_Set_Bonus. -- 21:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::: I think Warden's Commander Armor should be multi-tiered with no fixed stat? I got one made in red steel in one of my playthrough >.< --\＿ヾ( ￣　*)(| 12:04, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::: You read my mind! --Tierrie 01:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I think we should change this page in to "Item sets" and Armor become a subcategory. There are Griffon's set which consist of a helmet and a weapon (set bonus: immune to flank), Imperium rings set with 2 rings dusk and dawn (set bonus: +2 armor). There may be more on the future DLC but at the moment these 2 sets are "homeless", create 1 new page would seem unecessary and complicated. Any objection? --\＿ヾ( ￣　*)(| 12:04, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Item Set Bonus for Party Members On the PC version, I have found that every time I leave camp, I must go into a party member's Inventory and re-equip a piece of armor in order for the item set bonus to kick in. Am I the only one to have this problem? --Kamion 15:29, January 1, 2010 (UTC) : Same here -- maybe it's a PC-only bug? (talk) 11:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Worth it? Is it really worth it to try to get an item set on your characters or does it really depend? Like do all sets give some kind of bonus even if they aren't listed as doing so? I am just wondering because I like seeing that little green "item set" icon but I'm wondering if it makes a big enough difference to forgo pieces that may have a higher defense/better individual attributes instead of trying to stick to a specific item set. I've kept sets on a couple characters but have given in for others and mixed and matched the best combos, forfeiting the item set bonuses. Bandit-Behind-Bars 03:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Stand-alone armor pieces Does anyone think it might be a good idea to make a page or category for armor pieces that aren't part of a specific set? For example, the Long Sight, the Felon's Coat, Evon the Great's Mail, etc. Iaulle 01:23, March 31, 2010 (UTC)iaulle :Like Category:Armor or Legendary Items? Even if those aren't what you had in mind I think there's enough categorization of armor pieces already and searching for items that aren't in a set isn't something the average user is going to want to do. Most either want best in slot (legendary items and slot specific pages are good places for this) or they want the best set they can find (obviously item sets is a good place to start for that)Tetracycloide 01:28, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Fatigue Each set lists a Total Fatigue stat. For sets that reduce Fatigue, is that reduction included in the Total Fatigue stat? Servius 17:17, April 27, 2010 (UTC)